As used in a gas path between two relatively rotatable members of a gas turbine, which may be for a gas turbine generator or for a gas turbine engine, a leakage seal of the type noted above comprises a foil layer and a cloth layer. The foil layer is made from a metallic, ceramic, or polymeric foil. The cloth layer is made, as by weaving or knitting, from metallic, ceramic, or polymeric wires, fibers, or filaments.
Leakage seals of the type noted above are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,509,669, 5,586,773, and 5,657,998, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.